Talking
by fictionlover5
Summary: So this one takes plase after 6x03. Adalind dropped Diana of at Renard's and talks to Nick about some doubts about their relatioship.


**So guys I ship Nick and Adalind so much. This one takes place after 6x03. Adalind dropped Diana of at Renard's and has a talk with nick. Enjoy!**

* * *

Adalind had just dropped Diana of at Renard's house. She got back at the fome to see that Kelly was awake and that Nick was trying to put him back to sleep.

"Hey." He spoke.

"Hey. Need a hand?" She asked walking up to him. She saw that Kelly threw up on Nick.

"Yeah if you could just hold him till I get cleaned up."

"Yeah sure." She said while taking Kelly. Nick left for the shower and Adalind was thinking about the previous events of the night. She remembered how Nick looked at Julliete/Eve when she asked about their kiss. Maybe he just didn't love her. Maybe he thought he liked her but was it only because of Kelly that he thought so. If that was the case she had to end it. She loved him, truly and deeply but if he doesn't feel the same way she can't stay with him. She got over heartbreak once, she could do it again. It would be worse this time but she would survive. When she looked down at Kelly and saw that he was asleep. She kissed his forehead and laid him in his crib. After that she went to the kitchen and started cleaning up. 5 minutes later Nick walked out of the bathroom wearing his PJ's.

"So you got cleaned up?"

"Yeah. We really need to learn Kelly to stop doing that."

"Ha yeah." Adalind said while making her way over to the couch.

"I think we need to talk." Adalind continued.

"Yeah sure. What's wrong?"

"Can you sit down please?"

"Adalind what's wrong? You're freaking me out."

She took a deep breath. Okay just say it.

"I think we should break up."

"What?! Why?! Why would you say that?"

"Nick, when I asked you today about our first kiss, you immediately looked at Julliette or Eve. Maybe we did rush this. Maybe you weren't ready. I get it. But I told you that if we did this it should be for us. Maybe you thought you had feelings for me but was it actually for the baby." While saying all this she was going to the bedroom packing her bag which didn't take long. She didn't have to many clothes to take. There were tears spilling from her eyes but she had to keep herself strong. She continued.

"We'll figure something out for Kelly. It'll be fine. You just got him back and I don't want to take him away from you." She dropped her bag at the elevator and went to the bathroom to take the last stuff she had left, she wiped away he tears while putting the last things in her bag. She went over to Nick who stayed the whole time put on the couch. He wasn't moving, he just stared straight forward at nothing in particular.

"I know this will be a change, but it's for the best." She said while her voice cracked.

"What about Kelly?"

"He'll be fine. You'll take great care of him while he is with you."

"And what about me? I won't be fine. Who is going to care for me?"

"Nick, you are strong. Maybe you should talk to Eve." She started walking towards the elevator.

"No" He spoke

"What no Nick?"

"I am not letting you leave."

"Nick please don't make this any harder, than it should be please."

"Why are you doing this to me Adalind? Did you have to?"

"No Nick but don't you see that we are not in a stable relationship. We could never work right?"

"Why because you're a Hexenbeist and I'm a Grimm? Please I heard that crap enough lately. And if I couldn't be with you because of what we are what would make you think that it would work between Eve and me?"

"Because you guys have history. You guys are meant to be." She said while wiping away her tears.

"Says who?"

"I just see it Nick. I know."

"Hm that is strange because I thought you were the woman I was meant to be with."

"Well maybe you're wrong."

"Maybe I'm not. Why do you keep pushing me away Adalind? Why can't you see that I want you here."

"Because…Nick I don't even know what we are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We never made things official. I told you I loved you but that was it."

"Yeah well…"

"Nick you didn't even say it back. From that moment I knew that we weren't supposed to last. If this doesn't stop now we might be unhappy for the rest of our lives."

"Okay that's enough." He said

"You know why I didn't say it back? Because I thought I was scared. I just had lost Julliette not so long before that night and I was scared to open up again. I was scared that if I would say it back, you would disappear and I would be left heartbroken again. I tried to say it so many times to say it but I chickened out. I don't know if you realized it but I lose everyone I love: my aunt, my mom, Julliette, you guys, but I got you back. Somewhere I will always love Julliette but not in that way anymore. How many times can you say that your ex awoke from the dead. I love Julliette BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! Here I said it, I finally said it and it felt so good to say."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. God I have for a while now. How can you not see it. I'm walking around like a lovesick dog."

"But how can you love me? I have done such horrible things to you."

"What about me? How can YOU love ME? I have also done bad things to you."

"I fell for you the way I fall asleep first slowly then hard."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"When I took your powers, for me it was a real kiss. All I could think of was kissing those lips again when we weren't trying to kiss each other. When you were Julliette and we slept together I already thought it was you. I mean you do it different than her."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"What are you trying to say Nick?"

"That I have been longer in love with you than you realize. The last thing I want you to do is walk out of here and act like what we had wasn't real. Because it was. To me it was the most real thing I have ever felt. I could see the picture of us growing old. Having grandchildren running around in our garden, where we don't have to worry about all this anymore. Don't you want that to Adalind?" He said while tears were running down his cheeks. Adalind had never seen Nick cry. NEVER.

"Of course I do. You have no idea how much I want it but we can't."

"Why not. Tell me why not?"

"We just can't Nick, you and I both know it."

"Fine look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. Do it and you can leave and I will let you be."

Adalind looked in Nick eyes and saw heartbreak, sadness and hope.

"I … I can't."

"Good." He said.

"Why Nick? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you let me go?"

"Because I lost you already to many times and I'm not letting that happen again. I love you Adalind with all my heart and I don't care if this is a mistake but I am completely and utterly in love with you and the rest of the world could disappear for all I care, just as long as I have you." He said using her words and with that he crashed his lips on her. It was a desperate kiss, one full of desperation, love, lust, all there emotions put in that kiss. In no time they were on the bed making up for lost time and they knew that this is where they belonged. There was nothing or no one that could ever separate them now.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. This was a one-shot but I hope to be making others soon. Thank you guys for reading. Also thanks to the once who comment. You guys are the best. All comments are welcome positive and negative.**

 **Love you guys**

 **-A.**


End file.
